The present invention relates to an electro-optical device suitable for displaying, for example, a moving picture, a driving circuit of the electro-optical device, a driving method of the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
Recently, as display devices taking place of cathode ray tubes (CRT), electro-optical devices performing a display on the basis of electro-optical change of a liquid crystal, etc. have been widely used for various electronic apparatuses, televisions, etc. because of advantageous features such as decrease in thickness, size, and power consumption.
By their driving methods, the electro-optical devices can be roughly classified into an active matrix electro-optical device group in which pixels are driven using switching elements and a passive matrix electro-optical device group in which pixels are driven without using switching elements. Since the pixels are separated by the switching elements, the display quality of the active matrix electro-optical devices belonging to the former group is considered to be more excellent than that of the passive matrix electro-optical devices belonging to the former group.
In such matrix electro-optical devices, voltages corresponding to gray scales are written in a frame (vertical scan period) and the voltages are retained till the next frame. Therefore, it can be observed that the pixel retains the same display state during a period from a frame to a next frame (a vertical scan period).
As a result, when a moving picture is displayed, it is easy to recognize residual images with naked eyes because the same display state is retained during at least one vertical scan period. Therefore, a problem of poor display quality comes up.
Accordingly, exemplary techniques for preventing the residual images can include the technique by which the display quality of a moving picture is improved by providing a non-display field between a frame and the next frame and making the display close to an impulse-type display, the technique by which impulse-type display light is obtained by selecting the scanning lines in each frame two times, writing display signals at the first selection, and writing black-level signals at the second selection for the same time period as at the first selection, etc.